1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory card connectors and more particularly, to a drawer-type all-in-one card connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular card connector is made based on an all-in-one structure capable of receiving different memory cards, i.e., its housing has therein multiple insertion chambers and multiple sets of terminals for receiving different memory cards, such as Memory Stick (MS) card, Smart Media (SM) card, Multi-Media Card (MMC), and Secure Digital (SD) card.
A conventional all-in-one card connector has the insertion chambers separately defined without interference, i.e. two or more memory cards can be inserted into the housing at the same time. If the user inserts two or more memory cards into the housing at the same time accidentally, a reading or writing error may occur to result in malfunction of the card connector. Further, when the user inserts a memory card into the housing obliquely or improperly, the inserted memory card may damage the internal structure of the card connector.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an all-in-one card connector that eliminates the aforesaid problems.